mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Toad is a lightweight character and drives only small vehicles. His best vehicle combos are the Booster Seat and Mini Beast. His female counterpart is Toadette, and because she looks a lot like him, Toadette is often named as either his sister or his girlfriend. Toad is reasonably fast and can drift very well in the game. He is recognized of having his own course, Toad's Factory, from Mario Kart Wii. Toad Kart Toad is the name of both the species of mushroom people and the name of a major character called Toad. He appeared in all of the Mario Kart games up to date and is usually a light weight driver who has good acceleration. Toad has a female counterpart, Toadette, who first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as his racing partner. As of Mario Kart 7, Toad has been in all of the Mario Kart games (including the two arcade exclusive Mario Kart Arcade GP games). In the Super Mario games, Toad is often portrayed as Princess Peach's attendant and is one of the Mushroom Retainers ''(Royal Guards). He usually plays a supporting role in these games however there are times when he is a main character as seen in the games ''Super Mario Bros. 2, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''and ''Wario's Woods. The Mushroom item, along with the Triple Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, and Mega Mushroom, are all very similar in appearance to Toad's head. Like his species, Toad is rather small being about the size of a baby. Toad appears wearing a blue vest with yellow lines in this game though he is sometimes seen in his red one as well as a diaper like clothing for pants. His cap appears an actual white mushroom with red spots on him. His role in the Super Mario series is always an ally to Mario, and usually a helper. He usually resides in Princess Peach's castle working as one of her servants though he is referred to as an attendant and sometimes as a guard. There are also many similar looking Toads that look like him. Toad – known in Japan as Kinopio (キノピオ?) – is a fictional, anthromorphic mushroom in the Mario series, created by Shigeru Miyamoto. A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad is one of Princess Peach's most loyal servants and is constantly working on her behalf. He is usually seen as a non-player character (NPC) who provides assistance to Mario and his friends in most games, but there are times when Toad takes center stage and appears as a protagonist, as seen in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Wario's Woods. Toad's original role as a helper has been increasingly taken over by Toadsworth, causing Toad to appear less frequently than he once had in the main series; however, recently in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, two Toads (Yellow and Blue) appear as playable characters along with Mario and Luigi. Toad is actually an individual in an entire species of the same name. It is noted that the majority of Toads have red mushroom caps and look completely identical to him; however, there have been Toads with a caps of different colors (like Toadsworth) Stat Bonuses Acceleration +6, Drift +6. Trivia Many fans of the Mario franchise consider Toad as the boyfriend of Toadette. However, the Mario Kart Wii official game guide from Prima states Toad to be Toadette's brother. It's unconfirmed by Nintendo itself, though. Toad's name is derived from the word toadstool, which is a type of mushroom. This is in reference to Toad's mushroom like appearance. See Also * Princess Peach * Mario * Luigi Super Mario Bros. series In Super Mario Bros., seven Toads are kidnapped by Bowser. In the first seven castles, Mario can save a Toad. They will say Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another Castle!, after they are saved. They are infamous in it for being annoying, and some people think that he flips Mario off. In Super Mario Bros. 2, he is one of the four playable characters. He is the fastest character, and is great for speedrunners. He is sometimes considered the best playable character in the game. In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, the Toads have the same role that they have in Super Mario Bros. They can be saved from the first seven castles. If all of them are saved, then Mario will get extra points. In Super Mario Bros. Special, he has the same role he does in Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros. 3, they will let Mario play mini-games to get extra power ups and lives. Super Mario 64 series In Super Mario 64, Toads will appear thought the castle. Some of them will talk to Mario and give him advice. Some of them will give him free Power Stars. The first one will explain to Mario that Princess Peach got kidnapped. Two of the Toads appear alongside Princess Peach at the end of the game. In Super Mario 64 DS, they pretty much have the same purpose. In Super Mario Sunshine, the Toads will give Mario advice and explain things to him. Some of them also repair F.L.U.D.D. at the end of the game. New Super Mario Bros. series In New Super Mario Bros., he appears in some of the mini-games, and has official artwork for it. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Luigi U, and New Super Mario Bros. U, two Toads are playable characters. Super Mario Land/World series In Super Mario 3D World, Blue Toad is one of the main playable characters. In it, he is very similar to Toad from Super Mario Bros. 2. He is the fastest character, but also has the least powerful jump. Mario Golf series In NES Open Tournament Golf, he informs players when an O.B. occurs. In Mario Golf, he has his own course, called Toad Highlands. He appears on the Main Menu screen of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, and in the corner of the screen in all of the modes. In Mario Golf: World Tour, Toad can be unlocked as a playable character by collecting 40 Star Coins in Challenge Mode. Mario Kart series The first Mario Kart game that Toad appeared in was Super Mario Kart. In Mario Kart 64, his personal course in Toad Turnpike. In it, he is a light-weight. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, he is a very light and fast playable character. He also has very high acceleration. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toad is a playable character. His partner is Toadette, and their personal item is the Golden Mushroom. Their kart is the Toad Kart. They can be unlocked by completing the Special Cup in 100cc Mode. In Mario Kart Arcade GP, he is a playable light-weight character. In it, his special items are the Miracle Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Mushroom Hammer, and Mushroom Powder. In Mario Kart DS, he is a light-weight default playable character. His personal karts are the Standard TD, the Mushmellow, and the 4-Wheel Cradle. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, he is an easy control character. In it, he has the same items that he did in Mario Kart Arcade GP. He does not have his own course in this game, but does have several cameos. In Mario Kart Wii, he is a light-weight character, and his personal course is Toad's Factory. He has good acceleration and drift. In Mario Kart 7, he is a light default playable character, and owns the course Toad Circuit. He also has very good acceleration. In Mario Kart 8, Toad is a default lightweight character. He has good speed and weight. In it, he owns the courses Toad Harbor and N64 Toad's Turnpike. His signature vehicle is the Sneeker. Wario's Woods Toad is the main character of Wario's Woods. In it, Wario takes over a forest, and names it Wario's Woods, and brainwashes everyone that lives there. Then, he tries to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad, Birdo, and a Sprite try to stop him. Mario Tennis series In the Virtual Boy version of Mario Tennis, he is a default playable character. In the N64 version of Mario Tennis, he is a playable default technique character. In the Game Boy Color version, he is a referee that can be transferred into the game as a playable character using a Transfer Pack. In Mario Power Tennis, he and Toadette appear in the opening cutscene, but are not playable. He also appears in the main menu. He also appears in a few other cut scenes. In Mario Tennis Open, he is one of the key referees. He will also explain the controls to the players. He also has a Mii costume. In Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, he is a playable speed character. Mario Party series In Mario Party 1 and Mario Party 2, Toad is the main host, and awards Players with Stars. He is also the main host. In Mario Party 3, he gives out items on certain boards. He also runs Toad's Trading Post, and sometimes appears when a player lands on an Item Space. He is also Princess Peach's partner in Duel Mode. In Mario Party 4, he is a host, and his board is Toad's Midway Madness. He is also the boss for that Board. He is a playable character in the Beach Volley Folley mini-game. In Mario Party 5, he is a playable character in Party Mode. In Mario Party Advance, he is a co-host . He helps host Play Land and Party Land, and is the main host of the Mini-Game Attack mode. In the Game Room, he will give coinless players ten coins. In Mario Party DS, Mario Party 9, and Mario Party 10, he is playable. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros., he is Princess Peach's helper, and she uses him for her Special Move. He can be used as her shield. If Kirby inhales Princess Peach, then he can use him, to. Toad can release spores that harm enemies if he is used as a shield enough times. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is playable in the Masterpiece Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Toad can be altered into Sleepy Toad and Grumpy Toad. Category:Playable Characters